Love at First Sight (Foxy x Reader)
by 1zoo1
Summary: My Story about Foxy animatronic robot who love girl name Cierra, and he will do anything to make her love him!
1. Chapter 1

My Mommy was take me to Freddy's fazbear's Pizza and I was so exited and when we went inside I see lot of game's and other cool thing but the most cool thing was the character's Freddy,Chica,Bonnie but I like Foxy the best..(Foxy Pow) It was almost time for me to go up on stage, but there in the crowd I spoted her and she was pretty and her eyes a bright blue and glowing with joy...as I stare at her, I hear her said to her Mother "Mommy it Foxy isn't he cool" and I was shock she say I'm cool but is the first time anyone say anything nice about me but then the other children's block my view's of her and I frown little that I couldn't see her but then I heard Freddy call out my name,

"F-F-Foxyyyy!" he was glitching.. Again this usually doesn't happen, as I went on stage and said my line but then I see her watch me with bright smile which make me smile as I continue say my line but as I did,suddenly I hear her cry "Leave me alone"..I looked over and saw a Little boy pulling her hair and poking her calling her a baby and she was crying, and then he punched her in the stomach making her cry as she said, "MOMMY!"..

And that moment felt angry at that little boy for do this to her as I watch her Mother pick her up and head for the front door and I felt sad she have to leave so soon... The next day she come back with her mother and I was so happy to see her smile face say nice thing about me but then again the little boy poking her and hit her and she run to her mother again, after while she come and watch me but that little boy keep hurt and poking her and he started to get me mad but one day on the year 1987, The little boy walked up on stage and started to poke me and say, "Wow he's really weird, and what happened to his legs?" I growled, but kept my cool, "And look at his face it's so funny looking." When I saw her as she said to the little boy "Leave Foxy alone" and the little boy get off the stage and went to her as he said Oh and what you go to do about it cry baby"..

And then he hit her in the face really hard..She fell down on the ground and she was bleeding, this time I had enough as he climbed back on stage and kept teasing me and as he got close to my face and I see her cry as the blood come out of her mouth and then I see the little boy point at my sharp teeth.. I growled and then bit off the front of his head and I heard everyone screamed as I looked back at her and heard her said Foxy!. and I as about to said something to her but then her mother come pick her up and carried her away.. And I thought

( I know she been back Tomorrow night) The next night I was out of order But I still wait for her to come back with smile on her face but she never come and I slowy realized That she not come back because of what happen yesterday with the little boy.. After 15 years later we got a new security guard, who didn't like me at all but after few night The new security guard make funny of me and it got me Angry as I then teamed up with Freddy and we killed him..

Cierra: I had been walking around when I came across my favorite place, well it use to be my favorite place but now Freddy's fazbear's Pizza only gave me horrible nightmare of Foxy snap Tyler head and Foxy cover in his blood still scared me and I quickly leave that place and went straight home as I did when suddenly I heard a noise, "Hello?" I asked looking around but I saw no one and I thought "It must been the wild"and with that I continue walking home..

The next Morning I looked around at the place again still little scared but then I saw there was a night shift job and I needed the money, so I walked inside as I talk with the own and after that I got the night shift job but he warning me to follow one rule, One not make funny of Freddy and his friends or make them upset, at first I thought he was joke but I nodded.. at my first night of my job I clean the table,applied the Game while listen to my IPod as I smile but then I notice Foxy was on stage look at me with his one right eye and I stare at him for few min and I quickly left the room..

(Foxy Pow) I went on stage remember Cierra when I saw Woman smile just like Cierra when she notice me on stage as I slowly look into her Blue Eyes which glowing with joy as I slowly realized it was Cierra and I quickly smile but then She quickly left the room and then Freddy told me that she work night shift and that moment I was so happy that I get to see her every night,After few days she applied all the broke games But if one of the game word near me she avoid it and I was scared that she didn't want to come near me as Freddy said Oh Foxy I think it time Cierra met us again?.. And I slowly smile at that as we got already..(Cierra Pow) I sat in the room when I heard something running down the hallway and checked the cameras and saw something move but it to hard to see because the room was so dark, So I grab my flashlight and went to checked it out as soon I opened the door something grabbed me and tied me up and covered my…

And thought "What happen to me" as I started cry wish it to stop when the light turn on and I see, I was tied to a chair as I looked up to see Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica smiling at me, as I thought "OH NO NO NO PLEASE LET THIS BE NIGHTMARE" as I started cry even more...Then Freddy said, "Cierra it's us, were not going to hurt you."-I thought "OH THEN WHAT THEY TIED ME UP AND COVERED MY MOUTH" as I close my eyes wish it was a dream really bad dream but then Foxy said to me with kind voice "Oh Cierra I miss you so much, as he hug me and I struggle to got myself the heck out of their as I cry even hard...

(Foxy Pow) I see Cierra cry even hard as soon I hug her but all I did was gave her hug to show how much I miss her and I slowly take the thing out of her mouth and suddenly she started screamed for help.."HELP!" she shouted and we looked at her confused as I said Cierra why you scream for help we your friends and I your favorite Fox, as I smile at her but she continue to screamed for help as I thought

(I thought she liked me when she was a kid But why Cierra not liked me now that she adult) as I gentle put my right paw on her and said

"Why are you screaming we wont hurt you." I said to her, but she keep screamed for help and I didn't know what to do when suddenly Chica accident drop something on her head and knocked her out-"Chica!" I growled and she shrugged, "She was getting annoying." she said..

And I said "That not matter Chica you could of hurt Cierra?..''"Opps." she said and I looked at Cierra as I pick her up into my arms and carry her back into the room gentle set her down on the couch and I gentle kiss her forehead as I thought to myself

(Cierra you look beautiful all grow up.) as I watched her smile ouside her dream when I hear her said Oh Max I love you.. And that moment I become jealous of this so call Max and if I ever see him I will kill him..

She then smiled as she rolled over and hugged me, as I slowy hugged her back and I thought (Oh Cierra I love you so which why you go to love me back as soon Max out of the picture, you will slowly realized that I'm the one for you) She then started to wake up, "F-Foxy?..

As soon I heard her say my name I gentle grab her hand and said Yes it me Foxy.. as she ask what happen?. as I said Well you see Chica thought you word annying scream for help!.. Cierra look at me with confuse look and said "I wouldn't scream for help especially if you were there. And it that moment I thought (Oh the hit on the head must of cause her not to be scared of me along with my friends too)

(To Be Continue)


	2. Chapter 2

"So you not remember what happen at all Cierra?" I said.. No I sorry Foxy should I remember! she asked "Hmm no it okay Cierra it not matter" I said.. Cierra Smile at me, as I slowly smile at her when she said Foxy?. "Yes Cierra" I said.. " Do you think we can have pizza I little hungry? I laugh "Course Cierra we can have Pizza also let have pizza with Freddy,Bonnie,Chica too" I said..  
>"That great idea Foxy" she said.. after few min we have pizza party with Freddy,Bonnie,Chica..<p>

(Cierra Pow) I was have fun with Freddy,Bonnie,Chica and I was have fun with Foxy too, when I hear my IPhone bing, and I answer it and said Hello.. "Hey Cierra" And I said Oh Hey Max how are you?..  
>"Oh I do good Cierra listen I was wonder if you not busy would you like to go out on date with me?" and I said Oh I lovely too Max..<p>

"Who was that Cierra?" Freddy ask.. and I said Oh that was Max the guy I have a crush on and he just ask me out on date!.. "Well I think he not good enough for you Cierra" Foxy said.. "Foxy why would you say that I like Max for very long time now" I said. "So where he go to met you?" Chica ask.. "Oh Max say he pick me up 9:30" I said..

(Foxy Pow) I didn't like how Cierra like that Guy Max, And now he ask my Cierra on a date, Oh he make big mistake of his life! "Hey guys I go to get already for my date with Max" as Freddy,Bonnie and Chica said "Okay Cierra".. but I didn't say anything because I didn't like the Idea of my Cierra go out with Max and I got myself already to kill Max, So My Cierra will be MINE!

After few hour I wait for Max so I can kill him for steal my Cierra, and then I hear voice said Cierra it me Max. And I look at him and he was very handsome and he was tall too but he will soon be Die, I slowly attack him from behind, and Him tried fight back but I snap his neck and with that he lay their die on the ground as I drag is body away and shove him into suit and leave in the closet..  
>After few hour Cierra was cry, and I walk in as I said Cierra what wrong?. as I act like I didn't know a thing..<p>

(Cierra Pow) I said Max didn't show up for are date!. Foxy gave me hug and said Oh Cierra not cry he foolish for not show up but not worry Cierra I will alway be their for you, as Foxy smile at me.. And I slowly smile too, and I said Oh Foxy thank you I glad I have great friend like you.. Foxy frown little bit, "Foxy What wrong? I ask.. Foxy look at me and said Oh it nothing Cierra anyway how about me and you go to Pirate cove Together?...

I smile bright and said Sound like fun Foxy.. Foxy smile as he gentle grab my hand with his right Paw and lead me to Pirate cove.. (After few hour) me and Foxy play game, talk to each, walk around the Pirate cove together, but after that me and Foxy sit down next to each..

and I said Foxy can I ask you something?..Foxy look at me and said Course Cierra you can ask me anything..

" Foxy why did you bite Tyler head off in the year 1987?" Foxy look at me with sad and scared eyes as he said well I couldn't take it anymore, he poke on you went you come but then that year he went to far by hit you in the face and make you bleed and cry, I couldn't just let him get way with it, so I bite off his head only to protect you so that way he never hurt you again but then you didn't come back and it make me sad not see you and your smile face but that long in the past now Cierra and I just want you to know Cierra I will never hurt you.. I look at Foxy and I gave him gave and said Thank you Foxy for make me happy when I was kids, as I smile bright at him..

(Foxy Pow) I said Your welcome Cierra.. and I thought (Oh this be perfect time for me to tell Cierra that I love her) as I about to tell Cierra I love her then she said Oh look like it time for to go home now Foxy..

I *sigh* and said Oh so it is well I guess I see you tomorrow.. as she was about to leave Cierra gave me kiss on the cheek and said Night Foxy, and with that she open the door and leave.. I was now blushed touch my cheek where Cierra kiss me and slowly smile as I thought (Oh Cierra kiss me she real kiss me but on the cheek but I wish it was on my lips) and then Freddy come and said Foxy can I ask you something?

"Oh Freddy you never believe what happen Cierra kiss me on my cheek" I said, and Freddy said Foxy did you kill Max and shove him in suit! and I look at him with shock he find out so soon, and I said Yeah so what he steal my Cierra from me So I kill him.. Freddy said Oh Foxy Cierra really like him you shouldn't have kill Max.. "Look Cierra is mine and I Love her and no guys is going to take her away for me" I said..

Freddy said Okay Foxy but promise you won't hurt Cierra, she very nice girl and I not want to see her get hurt.. "Freddy I swear that I have no plan of hurt Cierra, she mean everything to me" I said.

Freddy said Alright then but one more thing Foxy Cierra Cousin Lilian is come here so promise you won't hurt Cierra Cousin Lilian!.. "I promise I won't hurt her Cousin Lilian, Freddy" I said...

(To Be Continue)


	3. Chapter 3

And with that Freddy leave Foxy alone in Pirate cove.. (The Next night) Cierra was show Her cousin Lilian look Freddy's Fazbear's pizza.. (Lilian Pow) I smile follow my cousin Cierra around The Place she work at, but then I notice animatronic robot's on stage, one was a Chicken, the second one was Bunny and the last one was Bear. As Cierra said Oh let me tell you my friend name, and she was near the chicken and said this is Chica, and she walk over to the bunny as she said and is Bonnie, and then she went to the bear "and is this Freddy" she said.. And I smile as my cousin Cierra continue show me around.. (Freddy Pow) I was happy to see Lilian again it been so long since I last seen her..

(Flashback 10 years ago) I was walk around the place when I hear cry underneath the stage, as I went to check it out to find little girl cry underneath the stage, as I knee down and said hey there what your name?. And she slowly stop cry and said my name is Lilian.. I smile and said well Lilian is pretty name and my name is Freddy. She smile and come out from underneath the stage and hug me as she said Thank you Freddy.

I look at her cute face and Thought (oh she so cute but why she would be underneath the stage for) and then I hear angry voice said Oh here you little brat, as I see tall man come toward the little girl and me as he grab her by the hair and then slap her face make her cry, and I realized why she was hide underneath the stage to hide from him, as he pull out knife and he was about to hurt her,

and then I grab him and said hello my name Freddy and if you her hurt you PAY WITH YOUR LIFE! And with that he run away scared, as she quickly hug me and said thank you Freddy for save me, as she climb up my body and kiss my cheek, and I blushed and said Y-Your Welcome, after that she come back

every Night to see me, but one day on her 6 birthday year 1968, I got her small present and she look sad for some reason as I walk up to her and said Lilian what wrong it your Birthday today you should be happy, and she said Freddy after my birthday party is over Mother and me are move away some far and I won't got to see you anymore, as she started cry.. I was shock this the last time I see Lilian and I said then we should spend time now to make great memory together, and she slowly smile,

(After few hour) me and her play,talk and other thing until her Mother call say it was time to leave, as she about to leave I said hey Lilian here I got you present, as she open it and said Oh Freddy it beautiful, it was necklace, and she said I promise I never take it off until we met again Freddy but promise me you never forgot me, and I smile as I said I promise I never forgot you Lilian, and with that she went to her Mother and leave.. (Flashback end)

And I never forgot her and I see Lilian still wear the necklace I gave her, and I smile.. (Foxy Pow) I see Cierra show her cousin, I thought (Oh my Cierra is so Beautiful and I love her) and I decide tonight I going to confess my Love to Cierra, and I slowly smile, think about it as I imagine Cierra say

"Oh Foxy your so handsome and Cool I love you so" I laugh little.. After few min ,Cierra was done show Lilian around the place as I went to her and said Cierra can we hang out together at Pirate cove..

Cierra said Oh sure Foxy and oh and this my cousin Lilian, as I said hello Lilian it very nice to met you my name is Foxy.. Lilian said it very nice to met you too well I leave you two leave, as she leave me and Cierra alone together, as we head for Pirate cove..

(Freddy Pow) I see Lilian sit by herself and I thought

(Wow Lilian you all grow up now and you look very cute) as I slowly smile and I went to her and said Hello Lilian.. And she said Hello Freddy it nice to see you agian it been very long time. Freddy I said So you do remember me!

And she said Course I remember you Freddy after you save me and your my Best friend Freddy, as she smile..

And I thought (Oh I happy Lilian remember me but I not want to be just friend I want to more then that I want to be her special someone in her life maybe even her Love) as I said Ah Yeah Best Friend, as I smile..

(Meanwhile with Foxy) I was with Cierra as I thought ( Okay Foxy now time tell Cierra you love her) and I take deep Breath and said Cierra?

And she said Yes Foxy?. And I said Cierra there something I alway want to tell you but I was to scared

That you might leave me again!

And she said Foxy I never leave you without tell you first.

And I was about to confess my love for her until I see Max who was now the new robot Dog as he sweep up Cierra and quickly carried her away as I hear Cierra say Foxy help!

And I quickly run after him..

(Max Pow) I won't let Foxy kill Cierra like he did to me and shove me into Suit, as I quickly inside the office and locket all the Door and said Cierra not Trust Foxy he Monster!

And she said Foxy no monster and who are you? And I said Cierra it me Max I was wait outside for you until Foxy kill me and put inside suit and leave me.

Cierra gasp hear that and said

M-Max is it really you? And I about to say something to her until the doors all open as I hear Foxy voice said OH MAX YOU NOT TAKE CIERRA AWAY FROM ME!

And I said Cierra run away and Never come up..

And she run out the door..

(Cierra Pow) I was so scared and shock that Foxy kill Max, but then I bump into Foxy as he said Oh Cierra you alright I was so worry that crazy dog did something to you, and I said Foxy that Robot Dog is Max and he said you kill him when he was wait outside for me!

And Foxy gasp as he said Cierra I did it for you and me so we be together because I Love you! And I said Foxy I leave and I never come up, as I about to head for the front door when sudden hit from back of my head, and I fell on the ground and I pass out.

(The Next Morning) I slowly wake up inside Pirate cove, as I about got up but I quickly I was tie up, and I couldn't scream for help because my mouth was tape up and then I hear someone come in and I see it was Foxy as he said Oh good morning Cierra I hope you sleep well, and he slowly smile at me, and I have to got out of here but how?..

(To Be Continue)


End file.
